Fic formally known as Christmas With The Safey Off
by Vegetes
Summary: The title didn't fit the fic anymore. Leave it up to Veggie to ruin Christmas for her fav TV show! WARNING: Gore, Insanity, whee. R&R!--Vegetes
1. Shopping! RAAHH!

It's been a bit dead lately I think, I know I should finish my OTHER fics but I might…anyways, here's a Christmas fic…crazy Veg style!  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Ring Ring Ring.  
  
Dib tilted his head to the side to hear better.  
  
"Huh…it's about time they showed up, it's 1 week before Christmas…" Dib dug his mittened hand into his trench coat pocket and pulled out two dollars. He dropped it in the bucket beside the man in the Santa suit that was ringing the bell in front of Macys.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" The man shouted after Dib, as he walked into the store.  
  
'Merry Christmas!" Dib shouted back. Dib pulled off his black mittens and stuck them in his pockets and looked around.  
  
"Who should I shop for first…?" He decided on Gaz and walked toward the videogame area. He looked at several expensive games, but couldn't decide on one to buy. He wasn't sure if Gaz had any of them; it's not like he paid attention. Then he spotted a sign in one of the glass cases.  
  
"Ask Us About Our Gift Certificates" It read.  
  
So he did.  
  
Dib walked out of the videogame department feeling happy with his 100$ gift certificate, enough to get Gaz any three games she wanted. (A/N: Yes, Dib is stinking rich.)  
  
No for his dad….Dib sighed.  
  
"It's so hard to shop for Dad, all he does is work work work..." He walked over to a rack of golf clubs that were on sale. He picked up a 9 iron, examined it, then put it down and walked away. If he had bought those they would just be stashed away in the back of the closet, never to be used.  
  
"I'll just get home and ask Gaz…maybe she has some ideas." Dib pulled on his mittens and fastened his hood again as he walked outside into the snow. The bell ringer was still there, Dib put 50 cents into the bucket and walked off.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" the man yelled again.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Dib yelled back.  
  
He shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him, it was starting to snow a lot harder.  
  
Little did he know that a certain green alien was following him.  
  
"Yes Dib…" Zim thought, "It's going to be a very merry Christmas…"  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Muahaha! Suspense! P]-[33r! 


	2. Zim's Christmas Gift

I better finish this before Christmas or else I'm going to feel terribly awkward….this chap'll probly be crappy cuz I'm not too motivated right now…  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dib shuffled his way through the knee-deep snowdrift in front of his house and walked up to his front door.  
  
"I should really shovel that walk sometime today…"  
  
He pushed open the door and stepped inside, he started stripping off his wet winter gear and dropped it on the tile floor beside the entrance. He scurried upstairs and into Gaz's room to see if she had any present ideas.  
  
Dib knocked on the door and went in without waiting for an answer.  
  
"Hey Gaz—"  
  
"Shh, I'm in the zone…"  
  
She was of coarse, sitting on her bed playing her GS2.  
  
"This'll only take a second." He reached over and pushed the pause button, ignoring his sister's angry growl.  
  
"What IS it?"  
  
"Do you have any ideas what to get dad for Christmas, I'm drawing a blank."  
  
"No." She unpaused the game.  
  
Dib put it on pause again.  
  
"Look, you think for a while then I'll come back later and check, we need to decide, I'm going to go shovel the walk now." He then turned and left, as Gaz resumed the game and continued to play.  
  
Dib walked back down the stairs and into the living room, where he had dropped his winter gear. He pulled on his stuff again and went outside, around to the back to get a shovel.  
  
Suddenly he heard a shuffling noise behind him, he spun around.  
  
Nothing…  
  
He shrugged and grabbed the shovel, then walked back to the front.  
  
"That was close…" Thought Zim, who had dashed behind the shed when Dib had come around the corner, "I almost got caught..."  
  
Zim came out from his hiding spot and looked up at the window above him, Gaz's window to be more correct. Hopefully Dib would be awhile shoveling the walk. Zim nodded and pulled out his spiderlegs and proceeded to climb up the wall.  
  
He opened the window from the outside, thanked that it was locked, and crawled inside.  
  
Gaz didn't notice him at all at first, until he stood in front of her, grabbed the GS2 and chucked it out the open window.  
  
Gaz stood up. "What do you think you're doing Zim?!" She shouted.  
  
She froze though when she saw the large knife in Zim's hand.  
  
"Zim...what...what're you gonna do with that...?" She stuttered as she tried to back away.  
  
"Why...I'm just going to get working on Dib's Christmas present..." he swung the knife and slashed at Gaz, he grinned when he saw the familiar red liquid splatter against the near wall. He raised the knife above his head and...  
  
The shovel made a chopping sound as it cut through the snow-covered grass when Dib threw it down. "Whew...that was hard work..." Dib said, as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He looked at his accomplished job and nodded.   
  
"Gaz!" he shouted. When he heard no reply he sighed. "Probably playing her GS2 some more..." (A/N: Muahahahaha!)  
  
He climbed up the steps and shouted again. "Gaz?!"  
  
He stopped when he got to her door, there was a small folded piece of paper tacked to the door. He pulled it off and opened it. On it were the words "Merry Christmas" written in some drippy red liquid.  
  
He put his hand on the doorknob, but some strange force inside told him to run, and fast.  
  
He gulped and opened the door slowly.  
  
20 seconds later, Dib's next door neighbor heard the screams coming from Dib's house. She called the police, and an ambulance came as well in case anyone was hurt.  
  
Unfortunately, Dib couldn't stop screaming....  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Well, another chapter down. R&R pleasie please! 


	3. The cart with the squeaky wheels

Erm, i hope i can get this done before Christmas! oO(--)Oo = thoughts!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Squeak Squeak....  
  
"Did you hear?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Squeak Squeak....  
  
"About that boy...he went crazy..."  
  
"Oh my gosh? How?"  
  
Squeak Squeak...  
  
"I heard his sister violently got killed..."  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
Squeak Squeak....  
  
"Yeah, they say he saw it and never stopped screaming, so they brought him here."  
  
"That poor boy..."  
  
Dib heard the voices outside his padded cell fade away as the nurses wheeled the cart with the squeaky wheels off.  
  
oO(They're...TALKING about me....they always....TALK....)Oo  
  
Dib rolled over as best as he could in his straight jacket and chains. He had been chained to a wooden bed with cloth on it. Cloth to make the bed soft enough so he couldn't bash his head open, but hard enough so he couldn't suffocate himself. He had tried to claw himself apart at first, that was when they put him in the jacket. Then he had tried to stop breathing by pressing himself against the padded wall.  
  
That was when they had chained him down.  
  
It wasn't all that pleasant, the shots they gave him hurt, a lot. And the sleep he had wasn't calm, his dreams were filled with nightmares, of what had happened...  
  
But it's not like he slept that often, he only slept when they made him. There wasn't really peace and quiet either, you could always hear someone down the hall screaming and crying. Until the nurses came with the cart with the squeaky wheels.......  
  
His own shots were starting to die off, the sleepy woozy feeling was starting to go away. He turned over onto his other side and groaned.  
  
"LET ME GO YOU FUCKERS!"  
  
Dib shot to attention as he heard someone yelling down the hall, who could possibly make that much noise?  
  
"FUCK! FUCKITY FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!"  
  
So much cursing, who could possibly have THAT much of a foul mouth? He heard the door to the cell next to him open, and he heard the cursing get louder as the yelling boy was thrown in it. There was cursing for a bit longer and then quiet, they had probably given him shots to quiet him down.  
  
He heard the nurses leave and then he heard light laughing coming from the cell.  
  
"Who ARE you?" Asked Dib.  
  
"My name is Sam, but most people call me....Sam." said Sam.  
  
"You're terribly vulgar..."  
  
"Wanna make something of it?"  
  
"....not really."  
  
"That's what I thought..."  
  
Hours passed and Dib heard nothing more out of Sam, or of the nurses with the cart with the squeaky wheels. He had been counting the ceiling tiles for about half an hour, he often counted things to occupy his mind and keep himself from the dreaded curse called sleep. However he hadn't slept in days, and the lack of sleep was getting to him.  
  
oO(I'll just rest my eyes....)Oo  
  
Dib closed his eyes and soon drifted off into a nightmare filled sleep.  
  
"Rach! Hey Rach hurry and get up!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?"  
  
Rach awoke to see Nurse Julie hovering above her.  
  
"Patient 24601 has started screaming again, we gotta go take care of him, hurry!"  
  
Rach groaned and stood up out of the chair she had fallen asleep in. She grabbed her white coat off the coat hanger in the room and pulled it on, buttoning it up.  
  
"We have to go see the doctor first though," said Julie, "We're out of his kind of medication."  
  
They grabbed the cart from the corner of the room and wheeled it down the hall in a rush, toward a door with a large, red, cross on it.  
  
They knocked on the door and a tall purple haired lady opened it for them. She was wearing a lab coat and black, gloves, a think pair of glasses rested over he eyes.  
  
"What is it?" She scowled.  
  
"We need more shots for patient 24601. Please hurry!"  
  
The doctor shut the door and came back a few moments later with a set of ten nasty looking syringes. She pushed them into the hands of the nurses and slammed the door.  
  
The nurses put the syringes on the cart and rushed off toward Dib's cell.  
  
Dib could hear very few things over the sounds of his own screams, he could faintly hear his cell neighbor, Sam, telling him to "Shut the fuck up" and then a new sound came to his ears...  
  
The cart with the squeaky wheels...  
  
Dib's screams got louder as he realized he was going to get one of those horribly painful shots that made him sick to his stomach. He tugged at his chains as best as he could when he heard his cell door slam open and the nurses with the cart came in.  
  
"Hold him down!" Nurse Rach shouted to Nurse Julie.  
  
Nurse Julie rushed over to Dib's bed and grabbed his shoulders, pressing him against the so-called bed. He didn't stop screaming as he tried to force her away, she was stronger though.  
  
Nurse Rach pulled one of the syringes off the cart and walked over to Dib, she down a strip of cloth on his arm that had been velcroed up. She placed the 6 needled shot again his flesh and shoved it inward.  
  
Dib's screams changed from insanity to pure pain as the nurse injected him with a large amount of some vile liquid. He felt her pull away as he got extremely dizzy and hot. He abruptly turned to the side and vomited all over the floor, including Nurse Julie.  
  
She sighed, that happened every time...  
  
"Can't Doctor Xell find anything to PREVENT that?" she complained  
  
"We'll talk to her..." said Rach.  
  
The nurses cleaned up the mess and then took their leave, leaving Dib sedated and relaxed...for now...  
  
"Asshole..." came a voice from the neighboring cell.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Cross your fingers and hope that this doesn't end up sucking and that I get it done in time! 


End file.
